


What Happens if We Kiss?

by AngelBear_38



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Tseng is victim again, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBear_38/pseuds/AngelBear_38
Summary: A thing that popped into my head and wrote down because remake Reno is too hot for my brain to handle.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Reno Sinclair/Reader, Reno/Female Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	What Happens if We Kiss?

You didn't know why it even happened.  
It was a weekday night just like any other, just after your shift, lounging on the common room sofa, your legs spread out in front of you as you flipped through social media.  
Usually about this time your friends would meet you in here, their shifts and business finishing around the same time of yours.  
It was not strange for them to arrive individually at different times, so you thought nothing of it as Reno popped his head through the hallway and flopped his body on the nearest sofa.  
"Hey," you greeted, glancing over your phone to see him unceremoniously sprawled out on the black chaise.  
A long, exaggerated groan was your only answer.  
"Someone's dramatic," you chuckled, moving your attention back down to the screen. Another tired groan, and after a moment you asked, "Are the others on their way yet? I feel like going for take out."  
"Nah," the redhead sighed into a pillow. "Tseng's got them overtime for God knows how long." He got up, stretching his arms above his head before sluggishly moving towards where you were sitting.  
"Ouch," you let in a sharp exhale, lifting your legs away so that Reno could sit down. Overtime would pay well, but working into the night with Tseng would be gruelling even with the extra money.  
You both sat there in silence for a long while, the two of you winding down from a long day of work.  
Joints aching, you stretched your legs out from their bent position, giving an innocent look to Reno as you flopped them down on his lap.  
"Do you mind?" He asked with a stern look.  
You shrugged your shoulders. "Not at all, there's another sofa over there if you want your own."  
He tried and failed to lift your feet off his legs, your shoes pinning his thighs down and exhaustion clearly still hitting him.  
You ignored his attempts, nor the feel of his bare hands catching the skin of your ankles, and went back to your phone.  
Without warning you felt his calloused hands slide up underneath your pants, not going far but still enough for it to feel sensitive.  
"Stop that!" You exclaimed, jerking slightly at the sensation. "That tickles!"  
This time it was his turn to shoot you an innocent look. "Oh I'm sorry what was that? You couldn't feel anything?"  
With that he continued to tickle the small area of your ankles, and you couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably, your feet kicking up and jerking until he managed to get them off his lap, pinning them down to the sofa.  
"No fair," you whined playfully, and Reno gave you a smug look, his hands still wrapped around your legs.  
He was half leaning over you from the small length of the sofa, and you felt the small space of air between your faces suddenly shift, unable to take your eyes off his.  
You couldn't help but let your eyes flicker to his lips. It wouldn't be the first time you thought about what it would be like to kiss them-- a simple sign of being attracted to someone. But the thought now seemed to take over and cloud over any sense in your brain.  
Your face was only a few inches away from his before you even realize you had propped yourself up on your elbows and leaned forward towards him.  
He didn't back away, and his cerulean blue eyes were dilated slightly as they flickered between your eyes and lips.  
A long pause passed, and you weren't sure who moved first but then his lips were on yours and you were kissing him.  
His lips were soft and tender like you imagined they would be, and you melted into the sensation. Your hands found his hair, pulling on the red ends as you gently kissed him.   
Two, long fingers firmly gripped your jaw, and then your head was being tilted-- opening your mouth to his and deepening the kiss. His tongue slipping in, gently prodding as if asking for permission.  
You answered by moving in yours in a long, languid stroke, taking him by surprise as he let out a soft moan, your mouth swallowing the sound.  
The plush leather of the couch cushioned your short fall as Reno pressed you back into his, his lean body slipping between your parted legs as he dipped his head back down again to kiss you, both of your touches becoming more eager.  
In this position, it was almost overwhelming on how much you could feel: his hands stroking through your hair and down your shoulders; his lips and tongue against yours; the feel of his body pressed into every inch of yours, both of your lower parts grinding against each other in a suggestive rhythm. It was too much, and you felt like anything more would have you combust.  
His hand slipped under your blouse as he began sucking kisses down your neck, exploring the soft skin there, trailing higher towards your breasts just as his other hand began moving up your leg, cupping the outside of your thigh and squeezing the flesh, his fingers shifting closer to your crotch. You didn't know how long the two of you were tangled in each other, mouths and hands roving, kisses becoming more and more heated and passionate, sighs and moans filling the silence. It could have been ten minutes or an hour, but then swift footsteps sounded down the hallway, and both of you quickly pulled apart.  
The scenario obviously looked too suspicious to Tseng as he looked over to where you two were: sitting too rigidly and too far apart to be normal.  
You and Reno had both managed to quickly smooth down your hair and clothes before the leader of the Turks emerged from the dimly lit hallway, and avoided any eye contact with the other, staring down intently at your phones. If he saw or heard anything, Tseng said nothing-- luckily or unluckily for you two.  
The silence was utterly unbearable, filled only by Reno's awkward coughing and the sounds of the vending machine beeping. Luckily, Tseng wasn't there for too long, and gave you two one last, suspicious look before walking away with a chip packet gripped in his hand.  
With him gone, you both let out an inaudible sigh, but it was still a long moment before either of you spoke.  
"So..." Reno started.  
"So..." You echoed back, gingerly looking up from your lap to find his eyes already on you, a small flush on his cheeks.  
This was definitely going to change things.


End file.
